Into the Future
by Mustang Gal
Summary: Sadie has an interesting job- she prepares heroes that died in the past for a life in the future. Her newest assignment is the fallen knights of the Round Table. Please tell me what you think- it's a pretty new idea.
1. Chapter One

Into the Future

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the plot, and the characters I make up. Incase you somehow thought I owned the knights, I don't I wish I did, but I quite simply own nothing. If you want to sue, go ahead you can have 5 cents.

**Summary**: I had a strange idea to write a story about the fallen knights coming into the future. Go figure. Sadie Fitzgerald works at a company that brings back heroes, or good people that died before their time into the future to give them a new start at life. It is set in a country I made up, but it is in the modern world. Just bear with me please. Some places names I'll borrow of real places. But I don't own any of them either.

Sadie glanced at her best friend Amelia, who glanced back a wry look on their faces, they both stifled a giggle. God, her boss Felix could talk forever she thought. It was getting boring. She was almost asleep. _It's your fault girlie _a voice In her head told her _serves you write for partying so late last night. _She barely concealed a yawn.

"And that will conclude our meeting today." Felix said. _Thank god_ Sadie thought- _perhaps I can sleep now_.

"Oh and Sadie Fitzgerald, if you can please stay behind- I need to talk to you." Sadie's happy mood deflated immediately. Amelia gave her a sympathetic look. _Is this about when I fell asleep last meeting? _She wondered. She made her way over to her boss, thoughts of her comfortable water bed floating through her mind.

"You wanted to see me boss?" she asked the tall balding man, who was incidentally her boss, go figure.

"Yes, can I have a word- in my office." Felix said and started to walk to his office. Sadie followed him looking back to Amelia who hand signaled that she would wait for her. They walked down the narrow, almost hospital like corridor until they entered Felix's spacious office. He sat behind his desk and motioned to Sadie to sit facing him, she did.

"Can I offer you a drink? Coffee, tea, water?" He asked. Sadie shook her head.

"Sir, what did you want to see me about?" Sadie just wanted to get her lecture over and done with.

"Yes, I have a new job for you. Three Sarmatian knights. From the Arthurian legends, Sir Dagonet, Sir Tristan and Sir Lancelot died before their time. We decided that we'd bring them back. Now we thought of splitting them up, but everyone was so busy we decided not to. You will look after all three, considering you're the only one without an assignment." That was right, Sadie had just finished helping Private John Simpson Kirkpatrick, a legendary ANZAC stretcher bearer who died at Gallipoli. "You will live on a one hundred acre farm just outside Seaport. You have a week until they arrive. Here's the file, you'll find everything you need in there. Go home, get your stuff. The house you'll be living in already has furniture, just get your essentials. Your horse is at your new residence along with three others for the Knights. We though they might enjoy a horse to ride. Here are directions to your new house; someone will be waiting for you there. Good bye." Sadie rose from her seat and walked out of the office, and down the corridor she hated, thinking of her new assignment. Three people. That was a lot. Usually there was only one person assigned, two at the most. But three! And they were warriors- that would make it harder. She shook her head, this would be very hard. Amelia was waiting for her.

"What did he want?" Amelia asked, curious.

"I have a new assignment." Sadie said. Amelia's delicately plucked brows rose.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Three, that's right _three_Sarmatian knights from King Arthur. Oh god, how am I gonna survive Mills?" Sadie said groaning. Amelia looked at Sadie alarmed.

"Three, are you sure?" she said looking confused.

"Yep three. Dagonet, Tristan and Lancelot.Three- can you believe it?" She asked distraught. Amelia shook her head bemused.

Sadie opened the door to her cottage. She walked down her hallway and looked out the window. Sure enough Jasper, her fiery grey gelding wasn't in his paddock. She walked into her kitchen and turned on the kettle. While it was boiling she got a box and filled it with some food. She'd buy more later. She just finished packing a box of pizza shapes when the kettle stopped boiling. She chose a mug from a hook and got out the sugar jar. She put some sugar in the mug and then started looking for the coffee jar. She couldn't find it.

"Damn." She muttered remembering it was down the bottom of the food box. Muttering to herself she searched through the box and found it. She made her drink and took it to the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining room. She sat down with the coffee and took out the file from her bag. She read some of it then looked at her clock. It was nearly time to go. She finished the last of her coffee and put the file away in the bag. Standing up she walked around to the kitchen and repacked the food box. She carried it with great difficulty to the door. She opened the door with one hand, while balancing the box rather unsteadily on her thigh- so she was standing on one leg. She picked the box up again and made for her car. Putting the box on the ground she opened up the boot of her car and put the box in. She closed the boot again and walked to the yard where she kept her dog- Buster. She opened the gate and her canine jumped out and started jumping at her vying for her attention. Busters breed was- well she had no idea really. He was of mecum size, rather fluffy and looked like a million breeds all rolled into one.

"Come on you rat, help mummy pack." She said to her dog, Busters tail waved frantically. She walked inside and went into her room. Pulling down a couple of suitcases, which fell on top of her. Grumbling she pushed them of her- this was definitely not her day. She pulled open her drawers and chose some clothes. She packed them as neatly as she could into her suitcase. Choosing the smallest one she packed some personal affects into it. Walking into her bathroom she packed her toiletries into another bag and carried that into her room. She walked around her house. Packing things. She put photos in one bag, smiling fondly at some of them. After packing the things she needed into her car she got the cat carrier her cat Sandy traveled in and found her cat, curled up asleep in the hay shed. She put the box down as she remembered her instructions sheet saying that she needed to bring food for her horses. Sighing she walked to her car and hooked her horse float onto it. She parked the back of the float near the food shed and bought the ramp down. After this she picked Sandy up and put her, protesting into her box. She carried the box gently and put it on the floor in front of the passenger seat. Calling Buster, he jumped into the passenger seat enthusiastically. She hauled hay, and bags of hardfeed into the horsebox. Then she carried Jaspers saddle and bridle and put them in the back seat of her car. She put all of Jaspers other gear in the horse float. She locked the sheds and her houses doors and settled herself in the car. Turning the engine on she chose a CD and as Delta Goodrems voice started singing 'Born to Try' she drove off.

Seaport was about an hour away from Sadie's house. On the way she stopped for lunch at a way house. She let Buster out for a toilet stop and put him back in the car when he finished. She used the ladies room herself and bought a hamburger and a coffee to go. She was about to leave when she saw a packet of her favorite lollies- she bought them and went back to her car. She was eating the burger- which was quite good and driving with one hand when her cell phone went off.

"Shit." She muttered and forgetting she was driving went to grab the cell phone with her hand that was on the steering wheel. The car swerved slightly and Sadie dropped her burger and put the car on course. Then she grabbed the phone.

"Hello." She said. It was Felix.

"Change of plans Sadie. The Knights will arrive in three days. Got to go. Bye."

She sighed, great. She was hoping for more free time. Remembering the trouble she had picking up her phone she reminded herself to by a car kit for her mobile. She started to look for her burger but instead saw Buster licking his lips, sauce on his nose. She sighed again. _Great_, and took a sip of her coffee which in comparison to her burger was bad.

Sadie turned her car and float in to her new houses drive way. She took it in. It was gorgeous.

Two stories high, made from a light coloured brick. It had gorgeous eucalypt trees along the line way and looking out she could see some stables. She parked her car outside the house and let buster out. A medium sized, rather hot man came out to see her. He walked up to her.

"I'm Robert." He said shaking her hand.

"Sadie." She replied.

"Coming inside?" He asked. Sadie remembered Sandy in the car.

"Just a minute." She said. She let Sandy out of her box and followed Robert inside. Sandy, her sandy coloured cat emptied her bladder and imperiously followed them inside. Buster was still smelling everything enthusiastically. Robert took her on a tour around the house. Showing her the four bedrooms, each equipped with a cozy looking double bed. The two bathrooms, kitchen, laundry, dining room, study, lounge, rumpus room, the basement, attic and Sadie's own personal office. By this time Sandy had decided she liked this place well enough and was curled up on an overstuffed sofa. Robert took her outside and showed her the stables, garages and two sheds. He also showed her where Jasper was, in a paddock with three other horses. Robert introduced her to them. There was a big bay who looked to be about seventeen hands called Jock. The chestnut, which stood at over sixteen hands was Alice. The last horse an Appaloosa gelding which stood at sixteen hands was Dodger. She liked them all.

"Okay, so that's it." Robert said. "Here's my number, if you need anything. Here's your personal details, phone numbers etc. Perhaps we should catch up before your charges come. You've got my number. Seeya." He aid and walked back to his car. Driving away he though about Sadie. She was gorgeous. Black hair that hung just below her shoulders, brown eyes. Five foot seven of enticing curves. Yes, hopefully he would see her again.

After Robert left Sadie started unpacking. She filled a litter tray and put it in the laundry. She disturbed Sandy's sleep and showed her where it was. Sandy just gave her a disgusted look and stalked of to find somewhere more peaceful to sleep. She also packed her food away in the bare shelves, quickly jutting down a list of what she needed to buy. Finishing this she unpacked her clothes and put her pictures and personal artifacts on her bed to put away later. She took Jaspers gear and put it in a tack shed in the stables. She noticed there was already gear, labeled, for the other horses. She filled food and water bowls in the laundry for Sandy and put some in a dog yard for Buster, then she put Buster in the dog yard. After looking after her pets she locked up and drove for Seaport for some shopping before the stores closed. She bought food, a lot of it. A list from Felix told her some stuff she should buy for the Knights, it included a lot of meat. When she finally arrived to her new house- well for a while anyway it was seven o'clock at night. She packed the food away, then fed the horses. She put an instant meal in the microwave and made herself a Milo. Finishing this she brushed her teeth, used the toilet and went to sleep.

At precisely seven am Sandy woke her in the middle of her dream. It was a good one too. She was dreaming about Jude Law, he was leaning in for the kiss but instead of his lips she got Sandy's tail as her feline rubbed against her meowing, hungry for breakfast.

"Okay, okay." Sadie muttered "just let me shower first."

Sadie had a quick shower, dried herself and changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt that said 'I'm trying to imagine you with a personality.' She walked down to the laundry and fed Sandy who was starting to look a bit upset. After this she fed the horses and Buster and let Buster out of his pen. Letting herself back inside she put two crumpets in the toaster and turned the kettle on. She buttered her crumpets and made her coffee and took a seat in the dining room. She finished her breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. Walking through the living room she glanced longingly at the widescreen T.V, she'd watch that later. Right now she had work. She walked into the study and pulled out the file on the knights. Just as she finished reading it the phone rang. She picked it up and was told that someone was coming to deliver things she would need for the knights. She hung up and was about to walk out the study when the phone rang again. She answered it and was delighted to hear Amelia on the other end.

"Hey, want to go out tonight?" Amelia asked. "I'll be free, and it may be your last chance for a while to pull hot guys at a club." Sadie started nodding enthusiastically, then realized that Amelia couldn't see her.

"Yep, I suppose that if you have my number you have my address?" Amelia confirmed this.

"Well, come to my place at sevenish. I'll give you a tour, fill you in on my new assignment then we'll catch a taxi."

Hanging up, Sadie looked at the clock. Good God! It was nearly one o'clock. Where had the time gone? She went to the toilet and brushed her teeth. Then she sat out side, playing with Buster until the man with the gear for the knights arrived. She helped him unload it, and then packed it away. Remembering her photographs and other 'homey' stuff, she unpacked them and placed them everywhere around the house. It was three p.m when she was finished. She decided to exercise one, or some of the horses. She decided to ride Jock first, he was big and very strong but gentle. She rode him for half an hour, then rode Alice and then Dodger. Last of all she rode her own horse, Jasper. She sighed with pleasure when she settled onto his familiar back. It was five pm when she finished. She waited until Jasper was suitably cooled down and fed all the horses. Going back inside she entered the upstairs bathroom and put a shower cap over her head. Changing into her blue satin dressing gown she ran a bath, putting a few oils into it. While that ran she went downstairs to pour herself a glass of wine. She settled into the bath with a sigh, and while leisurely sipping from her glass tried to decide how she would handle her new pupils. After a while, when she finished the glass she persuaded herself to get out. She dried herself, brushed her teeth then applied her make up. Finishing this she pulled on a blue minidress that showed of her suntanned legs and cleavage. Putting on her strappy heels and putting some essentials into a handbag she walked down stairs and fed Sandy. Then she fed Buster and put him back in his pen. Back inside she dialed the taxi company and asked them to pick her and Amelia up at a quarter to eight. Then she sat down to wait for Amelia.

When Amelia arrived she was given a tour of the house. After that- and Amelia was quite impressed- Sadie asked how Amelia's assignment went. Amelia was currently looking after a young man- Henry who died in the 1700's. Sadie wasn't sure what he did- she thought he was a member of a secret society or something like that. After discussing Sadie's new assignment the taxi arrived and the two women went of for a night of wild clubbing.

A/N: Should I continue? That was just the chapter introducing Sadie. In the next chapter the knights will arrive. Then they'll have to learn how to settle in this century- that should be quite interesting. Reviews would be great. Please tell me what you think considering this is a totally new idea.


	2. Knights

Into the Future

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the plot, and the characters I make up. Incase you somehow thought I owned the knights, I don't I wish I did, but I quite simply own nothing. If you want to sue, go ahead you can have 5 cents.

**Summary**: I had a strange idea to write a story about the fallen knights coming into the future. Go figure. Sadie Fitzgerald works at a company that brings back heroes, or good people that died before their time into the future to give them a new start at life. It is set in a country I made up, but it is in the modern world. Just bear with me please. Some places names I'll borrow of real places. But I don't own any of them either.

Chapter Two: The Knights

**Sweet A.K**

Thanks. Its going to be an OC/OC (maybe) but ultimately an OC/Knight. That was just an opening chapter. I'm getting down to business now.

**Solain**** Rhyo**

Thanks for your review.

**Modernprincess**

Thanks. It should be fun to write about the Knights in the future J

**Camreyn**

Wow! That was a long review. I'm going to keep them as much in character as I possibly can. Sorry about going on about nothing… It will be fun getting them used to the future. Flushing toilets, taps, cars etc. Can't wait for that!

**Mick**

Thanks!

**ShyLittleViolet**

Thanks. Go individuals! Lol

**Calliann**

Thanks! It will be interesting hey.

**MonDieu666**

Thanks so much. Heres your update.

**Gryffindors****-seeker**

Thanks. The poor knights are gonna be lost and confused for a while. It will be fun seeing what they'll make of a car!

**OK before we go anywhere. I'm going to make this story end up as a Sadie/Knight story. But I'm leaving the Knight up to you reviewers, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHO SHE SHOULD END UP WITH (ok sorry, but I just wanted everyone to see that, so everyone will tell me who they think. Hehe)**

Sadie groaned when she heard her phone ringing. She crawled out of bed, her eyes heavy and full of sleep. She somehow managed to stumble to the phone in the study upstairs.

"Hello" she mumbled into the receiver.

"Sadie, it's Felix." Her boss said on the other end.

"Whaaaaaat?" Sadie asked, yawning.

"I thought I'd remind you that the Knights are arriving today and you have to get your ass to HQ at ten, _a.m_." Felix said sternly.

"Fuck." Sadie swore "Okay I'll be there. Bye." She said and hung up. After she put the phone back she looked at the clock it read 7:06am. Damn she thought and made her way to the bathroom.

Sadie had spent the last few days reading and researching about the Knights, Arthurian legend, ancient warfare and what life was like in the Knights time. She had also been on a lunch date with Robert. She quite enjoyed it, he was charming, funny and sexy. But some thing was missing. When she told Amelia this though she was called ten types of idiot- in one sentence. She supposed Amelia was right, Robert appeared to be- so far- a perfectly cool guy. Sighing over this Sadie stepped out of the shower. She dried off and donned a denim skirt that fell to just above her knees and a pretty pheasant top, complimenting this look she plaited her hair loosely. After this she looked after all the animals then jumped in her car and drove to HQ.

She arrived just before ten and found Felix waiting for her.

"Well, their here. Their still out cold though, come and see them." Sadie followed him to the room where all the 'assignments' were transported too. She didn't go in the room straight away but walked into an observation room. The room had a huge one way mirror looking into the transportation room, it also had a few chairs. Sadie didn't sit down though, she walked to the mirror and looked at the knights.

"Who's who?" She asked Felix.

"The biggest one, the one with a shaved head is Sir Dagonet." He gave her a few seconds to study the Knight. He was tall and muscular and did have a shaved head.

"The one lying next to him, with the curly black head and beard is Lancelot." He was a very handsome man Sadie thought approvingly. Apparently this was Arthur's best friend.

"And the last one is Tristan." Sadie studied Tristan carefully. He was a wild looking man with long hair tied into braids and a beard, he had a mysterious aura about him.

"Tristan had a tattoo on each cheek, but they came off in the Transportation period." A blonde haired middle aged woman- Mary said. Sadie nodded and returned to studying the knights. They were all dressed only in- ahem underwear. Sadie appreciated the view.

"All of them had bad scars all over their body, they were all removed too- except for a few barely noticeable ones." Mary added to her last statement. "The scars would raise a lot of questions. Man you're a lucky girl. Look at those muscles." Mary said also enjoying the view. Sadie just managed to stop herself from drooling.

"Oh" Adam, the computer wiz said from a computer in the corner. "They should be waking up very soon." Sadie nodded.

"Okay I'm going in." She walked to the door, followed by a man with a tranquilizer gun- just incase a Knight got a bit nasty. She walked into the room and waited until they woke up.

Dagonet groaned and stirred slightly. He had a splitting headache and was hurting all over. He was also cold. What happened? He thought. He remembered the ice and the Saxons, running out with his axe. Getting hit, falling into the ice cold water then…nothing. He opened his eyes peering into bright light and saw a woman standing in a doorway. She had black hair and a skirt that was probably a little short. Where was he? He wondered.

Lancelot, lying next to Dagonet also stirred. He felt cold and sore. What had happened? Where was Arthur? And Guinevere? He opened his eyes and took in a pretty woman. Even in his weakened, confused and dazed state he could still admire a woman and this woman's skirt was very enticing…

Although Tristan was sore, he didn't make a sound like the others. He simply lay still and tried to remember what happened. There was that Saxon, he could remember losing a fight then- nothing. Was he dead? If he was then he felt very alive. Testing this theory he flexed his fingers- they moved. Then he decided to open his eyes and he took in the woman facing him.

Sadie observed the Knights as they woke. One by one they all woke, then they looked at her. After this they all stood, before they approached her though they saw each other.

"Dagonet?" Lancelot asked looking dumbfounded. So did Tristan. "But, but you were dead…" He said. They hadn't noticed their clothes- or rather lack of. Sadie still enjoyed the view, their bodies were really, really nice!

"Let me explain." She said from the corner. They turned to her, Dagonet was the first to notice they were only in Y front briefs. Then they all noticed, and looked embarrassed. Sadie smiled.

"It's okay, I've seen it all before. Anyway, I can explain this-"she sweeped her arm around the room."- you see. You all died, well you're not dead now." The knights looked a bit confused. "You all died in the 570's AD, it is now 2005 AD, about 1600 years since you died. I work for an organization that brings some people who died in the past back to the future to settle down in this time. I know it's a little unbelievable and that you probably don't believe me but it's true. I'll be looking after you and teaching you how to look after yourself in this time. After you pass training, you'll start your own life. My name is Sadie, Sadie Fitzgerald. And you are Dagonet, Lancelot and Tristan. Am I right?" She said calmly.

Tristan nodded slowly.

"Okay. Put these robes on. I'll be right outside if you need me, just knock on the door. Alright?" They nodded, dumbstruck. "You guys could probably use some time to yourself."

After giving the Knights time to themselves, and after it was judged that they were safe enough to come out they were taken to the medical rooms. They were asked to remove their clothes and were sprayed with a formula to remove lice, or fleas. Tristan's wild hair was cut and his beard trimmed. Then he and Lancelot got their hair scrubbed with lice killing soap. Then they were taken into showers and the spray was washed off. After this they were made to take a bath, and had to scrub their skin till they bled.

They were then given check ups by a doctor, optician and dentist. Surprisingly they were all in good health. Even their teeth were healthy. It was only after this that they were led into a room- wearing modern clothes. Sadie stood on a raised platform at the front of a room, with a projector screen, attached to a lap top next to her.

"Okay." She said "How are you guys dealing with this. Do you believe now?" She asked.

"Well, I suppose so. If it's a dream it's a convincing one." Dagonet said seriously and the Knights nodded. All looked a bit scared.

"Don't worry. You're safe here, and you're not servants to _anyone_." Sadie said comfortingly. Lancelot raised a feeble smile.

"Right. Lets get down to business." Sadie said and turned on the lap top. Which turned the screen on the board next to her blue. The Knights jumped.

"It's alright, it wont hurt you. It's the projector attached to the Lap top. Anyway back to the lesson. This is the modern world…"

After a few hours of explaining the modern world to the fascinated and sometimes startled Knights, Felix who had been watching through the one way mirror in one of the walls stepped in.

"It's time for you guys to go now. We have someone else who needs this room. Matt here has the Knights clothes." The knights had been measured for clothes sizes now and a few people had been busy finding clothes for the knights. Sadie nodded.

"Come on guys." She said turning off her laptop and picking it up. She had carefully drilled it into the knights that they were not to attack anyone, and she had also told them and shown them what to expect outside. She walked out of the class room and picked up a suit case that Matt would have trouble holding carrying, he had three. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Lancelot. He bowed politely, and with a flourish he said flirtingly:  
"Would milady like some help with her gear?" He asked politely. Sometime through their first lesson the Knights had started to regain their personalities. Dagonet was quiet, and gentlemanly. She noted he kept his eyes averted from her bare legs. She probably should have worn something more modest, but it was too late now. Tristan still had his aura of mystery. He appreciated Sadie's bare legs but didn't over do it. And Lancelot… Lancelot was a flirt, a real lady killer. And he didn't waste anytime making a move on Sadie. She figured he'd be a real party animal.

Sadie led the way to the car, parked in an underground car park. The Knights gazed around in wonder at anything and everything. She walked over to her car and took the keys from her pocket. She placed the suitcases and her laptop in the back then with a button unlocked the doors.

"Okay, Dagonet You sit here." She said opening the front passenger door, he hesitated then sat in the seat.

She placed Tristan and Lancelot in the back and helped them put on their seatbelts. Thanking Matt she started the car and drove off. At first the Knights looked alarmed when the car took off, but then they relaxed. Sadie continued their lesson. Pointing things out and explaining them. On the way to Seaport Sadie stopped off and bought some fish and chips. She also bought a bottle of fizzy cordial and some mineral water. They stopped at a secluded picnic spot and ate. The knights thought the fizzy drink was weird- but Lancelot liked it, he still flirted shamelessly with her. After they ate they drove on. Arriving home she got out of the car and gestured to the house.

"Well, guys heres your new home- for a while." She said as the Knights took it in.

**Well there you go, I updated. Please review- and tell me who you think Sadie should end up with.**

**Cheers,**

**Mustang Gal**


	3. Of phones and Taps

Into the Future

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the plot, and the characters I make up. Incase you somehow thought I owned the knights, I don't I wish I did, but I quite simply own nothing. If you want to sue, go ahead you can have 5 cents.

**Summary**: I had a strange idea to write a story about the fallen knights coming into the future. Go figure. Sadie Fitzgerald works at a company that brings back heroes, or good people that died before their time into the future to give them a new start at life. It is set in a country I made up, but it is in the modern world. Just bear with me please. Some places names I'll borrow of real places. But I don't own any of them either.

Chapter Three: Of phones and taps

**Urhallucinating**

Thanks! We'll see about who she ends up with…

**Scorpian**

Thanks, Dag rocks doesn't he?

**Lewa****-the-punk**

Thanks, hope you get better.

**MonDieu666**

Thanks. I love your new fic too, can't wait till you update.

**Modernprincess**

Thanks, Lancelots hot!

**SarmatianKnight13**

Thanks, I agree Lancelot is sexy.

**Cameryn**

Thanks, I probably should have put in more detail but I was tired- I know bad excuse.

**solstarise**

Thanks, how can anyone play favourites with the Knights- their all so hot and adorable! Thanks for your offer, I night take you up on it someday.

**Des**

Thanks, Tristan is hot….yummmmm

Sadie sat the Knights down on chairs in the lounge. The Knights gazed around in wonder- and more than a little fear at the strange contraptions surrounding them. Suddenly the phone started ringing and Dagonet jumped of his seat in shock. Unfortunately for him he landed on the TVs remote which turned the TV onto a music channel, which was even more unfortunately tuned to a heavy metal song on full blast. This made all three, fearless Knights jump out of their skin. Sadie came running in when she heard the commotion. What she saw was three full grown men huddled together on a small couch, shrinking in fear from a TV and phone. Sadie stared at shock at the men and quickly turned the TV off and picked up the phone.

"Hello Sadie Fitzgerald speaking." She said into the receiver. The Knights stared in winder at her.

"Oh Hi Robert." Sadie said smiling. She appeared to be listening to someone, which baffled the poor Knights who felt quite sick after traveling in a car after eating.

"No sorry I can't go out for dinner, the knights are here. OK, seeya." She said hanging up. She put the phone down and looked at the knights.

"What… was that, and that?" Lancelot asked pointing at the TV and phone." Sadie explained what they were.

"Woooow, you mean you can talk to someone in another country, using that?" Dagonet asked, eyeing the phone.

"Yeah, come on. I've got to show you something." Sadie said and led the Knights outside.

"There you go, choose your mount. Not that one though- he's mine." She said pointing to the horses. The Knights smiled and entered the paddock. Dagonet chose Jock, Tristan chose Dodger and Lancelot Alice. After that she took them inside and tried to teach them how to cook a meal. Tristan was the easiest to teach. She patched up a couple of burns- Lancelot was quite stupid when it came to hot plates, but apart from that there were no serious injuries. After eating she took them for a tour. She taught them how to turn lights on and off, answer a phone- and what to say when answering the phone. She used her mobile from another room to test them, but she could see them through a glass window inside the house. Lancelot nearly dropped the phone when he heard her voice, he looked frantically around the room for her then remembered he was talking on a phone. She had a good laugh at this, the other Knights handled it better than Lancelot though she could hear Dagonet muttering about witchcraft. It was Tristan's turn to be startled when he first turned a tap on. As the water flowed from the tap, the Knights stared at it wondrously. Dagonet extended a cautious hand to put under the water and pulled it back quickly, examining it to make sure it wasn't hurt. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was fine. Eventually she led them to their bedrooms and then went to her own, she was exhausted.

She woke early the next morning to the sound of someone tripping over and cursing outside her door. She jumped out of bed and pulled the door open to see Lancelot sprawled on the ground, apparently Sandy had tripped him. Tristan and Dagonet all rushed out of their rooms and averted their eyes when they saw her. She was confused at first but then turned bright red as she remembered she was wearing only briefs and a bra. She coughed.

"Ahem, well see you later." And with that she slammed the door shut.

Later that morning the Knights were unusually silent, but they got better. Sadie couldn't help but notice the appraising looks Lancelot gave her, he winked mischievously at her and she glared at him. She wouldn't fall for his charms. Sadie had the Knights prepare their own breakfast. Dagonet got himself porridge, which was too thick. Tristan just had toast- which was fine and it took Lancelot three efforts to make scrambled eggs. After breakfast she allowed the Knights a ride on their horses, then they met Buster and Sandy. Buster loved all of them- but mostly Lancelot. Sadie caught Lancelot's wistful glances to the dog. When he was standing by himself after lunch she approached him.

"Lancelot." She said, haltingly.

"Yes?" He asked, brow raised, sensing her discomfort.

"I saw how you looked at Buster- did you have a dog once?" She asked him. Lancelot looked sad.

"Yeah I did- when I was young. I had to leave him when the Romans took me though." He said looking wistfully at Buster who had just entered the room.

_He really wants a dog._ Sadie thought.

"Would- would you like your own dog?" She asked "I can take you to the dogs home later, to get you one. If you want." She said.

Lancelot looked hopeful.

"Really?" He asked. "That would be nice."

Sadie nodded. "We'll go over one day this week." She said smiling.

_A pets a good idea. _She thought as she walked away. _Maybe I can get them all one._

A/N: Okay there you are! I'm recovering from writers block. I've actually been working on this chapter for aaaaaaaages. Writing a bit when I had a flash of inspiration, which I lost quickly! Anyway review and tell me what you think. I'll try and update my other stories too.


	4. Of Dogs

Into the Future

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the plot, and the characters I make up. Incase you somehow thought I owned the knights, I don't I wish I did, but I quite simply own nothing. If you want to sue, go ahead you can have 5 cents.

**Summary**: I had a strange idea to write a story about the fallen knights coming into the future. Go figure. Sadie Fitzgerald works at a company that brings back heroes, or good people that died before their time into the future to give them a new start at life. It is set in a country I made up, but it is in the modern world. Just bear with me please. Some places names I'll borrow of real places. But I don't own any of them either.

Chapter Four:

**Camreyn**

Thanks for your help- I've been having trouble with this story so this chapter will probably be a bit strange. But thanks again, it was most appreciated.

**Keelin**

Thanks for your review! I love the idea of Lancelot getting scared by something little…

**Calliann**

Thanks for your review. Argh I hate writers block to, and this story is getting more and more difficult for me. I'm not sure who she will be with yet, so every ones gonna have to keep guessing!

**Solstarise**

Thanks for your review.

**DesdemoneKismet**

Thanks for the review- I know how you feel. My brain is permanently asleep.

**Evenstar-mor2004**

Thanks for your help.

**MonDieu666**

Sorry I've been so long- I can't find inspiration for my story. Wow that sounded professional! When are you going to update Traitor? I love that story.

**Mandi-rems**

Thanks! Yeah Lancelot's hot as…

**Drew'sgirl**

Thanks, I don't know who she'll be with. Might not even be a Knight…

'Good God, what am I doing?' Sadie thought as she drove along the coast road towards the pound. This was such a risk! What if Lancelot wasn't ready for going out in public? She was only taking him out to get a dog because he was slipping deeper into himself. He was depressed, melancholy, whatever you would call it. The other two were handling it all right but listening to Dag and Tristan telling her about Lancelot she suspected he was missing Arthur and the woman he was falling in love with before he died, he went off on his own for hours when he found out Arthur and Guinevere wed. Sadie knew the joy a dog could bring. And while Lancelot loved his new horse Alice she caught him looking wistfully at Buster. So here she was driving a long a pretty coastal road, with an incredibly hot man next to her and she was wishing she was home. She just hoped for Lancelot's sake… and hers that it went well.

She was so deep in thought that she almost missed the turn off. She turned sharply and just made it, shocking Lancelot as she did so. He swore in colourful ancient language. 'Wow' Sadie thought I've got to learn that!

"Sorry." She apologized. They left the coast and headed in land, eventually finding the well worn dirt road that led to the pound. After finding a parking space she turned to Lancelot.

"Remember that your name is Lance Marantelli." She reminded him. He nodded. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the car and headed towards the entrance, followed by Lancelot.

"How may I help you?" A middle aged woman with a kind face asked as Sadie and Lancelot as they stepped up to the desk.

"We were looking to purchase a dog." Sadie said. The woman smiled.

"You've came to the right place. Would you like a pup or a full grown dog?" She asked. Sadie turned to Lancelot.

Lancelot thought for a second. "Not a pup, but not fully grown. Middle aged" He decided.

The woman beamed. "This is excellent. The most popular is puppies, second is fully grown dogs people don't usually want younger dogs. My name's Susan by the way. May I ask yours?" She said leading them through a door to a large area fenced off. In it there were Dog runs and pens.

"I'm Sadie and he's Lance." Sadie answered. Susan turned around and looked at them.

"Are you two together?" She asked. Before Sadie answered Lancelot smiled and drew Sadie to him.

"Yes." He said. Sadie was furious with him, though she decided to go along with the impossible man. She smiled at Susan.

"I'll leave you two to have a look around. Be careful of the dogs with red ribbons though. Come find me or Phil over there-"she pointed to a graying man walking in the yard "-when you've found a dog." She said and walked briskly off.

Sadie turned to Lancelot and glared.

"Despicable man." She said. He laughed and headed towards the nearest dog pen. Shaking her head she followed him. He had been looking for half an hour when he found the dog. It's breed was to hard to tell- it looked like a mixture of different types. It was a medium sized male with an intelligent face. It wasn't the best looking dog of the lot, it's coat was brown.

"I want this one." He said. Sadie nodded.

"I'll find someone." Phil was in a run with an interesting mixture of a Saint Bernard cross and a small pug.

"We've found a dog." Phil nodded and with a pat to both dogs he let himself out and followed Sadie to the dog and Lancelot.

When he was shown the dog he fixed a leash to it and led it inside. Susan smiled at them and exchanged a few words with Phil then searched through a filing cabinet. She handed some papers to Sadie.

"He's been vaccinated and spaded. He's due for a checkup at the vets in two months. Use this and you get 15 off. Can you sign these?" While Sadie was signing the papers Susan started talking to Lancelot.

"Am I right in guessing you two have moved in together?" She asked with her permanent smile. Lancelot beamed back.

"You guessed right." He said. Sadie finished signing. And turned to Lancelot.

"Lance, can you sign this Hon?" She asked going along with Lancelot's little joke. He did and Sadie grabbed a few essentials for the dog and gave a donation to the pound. She had spent over $200 by the time she left, she hoped it was worth it. With a shock she realized Lancelot handled himself really well, she had forgotten that it was his first time out. She smiled.

"Want a bite to eat?" She asked as she pulled into McDonalds. Lancelot had developed a taste for their chicken burgers.

"Sure." He said.

They ordered their food and ate it on the way back home.

"Sadie." She turned to face Lancelot.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thanks." He said. "Thanks for everything. I know I've been difficult, and I'm sorry."  
Sadie smiled. "That's alright. Things haven't been easy for you." Sensing this was getting a bit uncomfortable for Lancelot she opened her door.

"Lets go introduce your new dog to the others and see what they've made for dinner."

A/N: Wow I've had so much trouble with this story. I've finally updated. I know I'm concentrating on little things like buying dogs at the moment, but I'm no sure when to start the 'emotions'. This chapter was on Lancelot so the next chapter will be on one of the knights or someone or something else. Is anyone but me looking forward to when Lancelot goes clubbing or to parties?


End file.
